


I'm back, again!

by PoisonedRune



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 13th Doctor - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedRune/pseuds/PoisonedRune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two regenerations later and the Doctor was once again alone, he decided to make a visit to his friend and was part-time companion: Craig Owens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm back, again!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Doctor in his 13th regeneration, feel free to picture him however. Kudos to my friends for giving me the idea, so this is for her :) I hope you like it! feedback would be great! xx

 

Two regenerations later, the Doctor is once again alone. He felt so alone but didn't know who to visit. River was off on her own adventures, Clara stayed with him for a while but eventually things just went wrong. So, here he was; alone, once again. He knew who he could count on to cheer him up a little. Craig, Craig Owens of small town Colchester, Essex. His first ever 'housemate'. The thought put a smile on his face. 'New face', thought the Doctor, 'Will he remember me? I'll most probably have to introduce myself.' He straightened his coat, and off he was to Colchester, Essex. A beep came from the little screen that showed him the time and date in which he arrived in, but as per-usual, the Doctor ignores it. 

 

He walks out the TARDIS and breathes in the air of Colchester, 'Ah, hello again.' He passes the house that he stayed in for a brief moment while - oh. Despite having gone through two regenerations since Amy, he still missed her so much. Clara stayed through both, but left just after he regenerated to his current state. He walked on to the house in which he knows Craig moved to when he finally got with Sophie and had little Alfie. Another smile stretched across his face as he was excited to see little Stormageddon again! 

 

He stood in front of the big brown door, he then proceeds to knock on the door and patiently waits for Craig to answer it. Instead a boy, about 12 years old, thick curly blonde hair, sharp features and blue eyes answered the door.

 

"Alfie! Who is it?" called out a familiar voice.

"Dad. I think you better come here." the boy called out.

 

' _Alfie?_ ' thought the Doctor, ' _Alfie? The little baby that called himself Stormageddon Dark Lord Of All-Alfie?_ ' He throws his hands in the air in realisation his stubbornness of always ignoring that little screen had made he travel slightly further into the future. Since he was already here, might as well stay. A frown appeared of Alfie's face as the Doctor did so. "DAD!" screamed Alfie.

 

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" he called out, he got to the door and once again the doctor smiled, same as every, Craig Owens; still round as he ever was but with a few years in his eyes. "Hello, how can I help you?" said Craig.

 

"Oh, I'm-" before the Doctor could finish his sentence he was interrupted.

"Dad, don't you recognise him?" said Alfie with a little cheer in his voice.

"Uhm, don't think I do, do you know him?"

"Craig! It's me-" again he was interrupted,

 

"Dad, it's the Doctor."

 

~~~~~~

 

"How do you know? You've never seen him before…" said Craig to his son, "Wait, if you are the Doctor, you've regenerated?"

"Twice actually since we last met." said the Doctor rocking on his feet. 

"Prove you're the doctor" said Criag straightening his back. 

"When I returned and you already had Alfie, I told you I could talk to babies and he called himself Stormageddon, Dark Lord of All."

"Whoa," said Alfie.

"Why?" asked his father.

"I remember that, I remember having a faint memory of calling myself Stormageddon."

"Wait, wait. Alfie, how'd you know this is the doctor? I've never shown you a photo, as a matter of fact, I don't even have a photo of him, how did you know and he regenerated, how? How did you know it was the doctor?"

"I don't know, I guess I just knew. It's something about his eyes, they looked familiar, like something from a dream."

"This is getting creepy even for me and I've seen weirder things!"

"Uhm, Craig," said the Doctor.

"Yeah?"

"Could you let me in? It's getting pretty chilly out here."

"Oh right right! Come in! SOPHIE! We have a guest!"

"Who is it?"

"It's the Doctor, Mom!" cried out Alfie.

"Oh my! It's been a while! Hello, Doctor." said Sophie.

 

The Doctor felt like he was where he needed to be. He walked into the house, closing the door behind him.


End file.
